Safe in Daddy's Arms
by yello13
Summary: She hated thunder storms and at times she hated men but today it was different. It was different because he promised and she knew it to be true and that made her feel safe. Kinda Dark. ONE-Shot Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N Warning; really, really dark stuff and some bad stuff so read at your own risk. If you think I should change the rating let me know? Reviews are appreciated.**

_She hated storms. The thunder roared across the sky as lightning prepared to pounce upon the nearest car. It was frightening to 8 year old Elizabeth Grace Parker. The thundered pounded the ground and made the earth shake. It sounded like fireworks in her ears and she knew that when Daddy came the neighbors wouldn't be able to hear her screams. There was no place to hide. Everywhere she went he found her. But tonight was among the worst. She at least wanted to face this terrible night alone, but then when her father opened the door, she knew tonight wouldn't be a pleasant one._

_Sometimes she wondered 'why me'. She would wonder why Daddy didn't love Mommy anymore or why Mommy didn't come to save her. She would want to know why he said he loved her so much but hurt her so bad. She was too young to understand that his 'I love you' was always a lie, and that's why she believed him. Fortunately tonight he was alone. Sometimes his friends would come over and the pain would last for what seemed like forever._

_Her father stepped up to her, already naked and ready to go, except Parker wasn't ready to go at it. She wanted to fight back to tell him stop, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but, all she could do was shake. She wished that bunny would save her, but bunny never did and despite the added person in the room she felt alone. _

"_Come on Liz" He said with words that were meant to be sweet but in actuality were as evil as the devil himself._

_Parker shook her head no. She didn't want to go. She knew what he would do to her if she went. She tucked herself deeper into the corner. Maybe if she wished hard enough she would turn invisible, and then she realized wishes don't come true for her, she's no Cinderella. She crossed the line though and that meant he would only be harder on her._

_Her father, not wanting to waste any time came up to her and while holding her tightly by the waist ripped off her top. She cried silently as she acknowledged this was only the beginning. He slid her skinny legs out of her torn jeans and placed her on the bed. His eyes were fiery with lust, a lust that was not suppose to be shown towards the young child but was indeed there. And it remained there every night her mother was gone._

"_I asked you nicely Elizabeth Grace but you disobeyed me." He said angrily before placing a hard slap on her face. Her figure was miniature compared to his and seemed to engulf her entirely. Her bare chest was frolicking up and down as she tried to breathe. _

"_Don't cry Elizabeth, don't cry, you deserve this. You've been a very, very bad girl, but Daddy still loves you." Elizabeth stayed silent as he prepared to penetrate her. "Don't you love your daddy too?" He asked as he did every night. When she didn't answer he paused and brought another hand down on her face, making her cry out "Yes Daddy, I love you." The thunder roared once again across the city and she felt her body crumble painfully as he entered her relentlessly. She screamed, she shouted and her hands ran about wildly as she tried to protect herself. He took both of her hand in one of his large ones and placed it to the side while he continued pounding into her, destroy her innocent figure. _

"_Daddy loves you." He said over and over again until she shut herself inside her mind. Her eyes misted over and her mind blanked out, only being able to hear the words 'Daddy loves you.' He released inside her, shouting out in pleasure. "Oh, that's a good girl right there. You make daddy feel so happy." He said tenderly while he let himself ride out the pleasure but she felt none. Then he pulled out and the thunder crackled, once again making the ground shake, but Parker didn't notice because she was too busy shaking herself. She never told anyone. She never told anyone what he made her do or what he did to her. She knew if she did he would kill her. He said so himself. "Don't tell anybody Elizabeth because that would be bad, and bad girls don't deserve to live on earth."_

_That was her last foster home, because then she realized, maybe bad men don't deserve to live on Earth._

Then there was this touch by her leg and automatically she rolled over onto the floor. Then she crab crawled, backwards until she was in the nearest corner. Nate, Nate was touching her. She heard the thunder roar and cursed herself for being so afraid but as the Earth shook the tears began to layer upon her cheeks.

"What…What were you doing?"She asked as her voice shook alongside her body. _It's happening again._ She thought.

"Parker…"

"Where is Sophie? Where is she? She was here before I left!" she screamed in panic as she tried to search for exit before realizing she was nowhere near one.

Nate stepped forward, which was definitely a wrong move as Parker let out a loud cry for help which couldn't be heard.

"I'm not going to hurt you Parker."

"Where's Sophie." Parker soft voice pleaded for an answer. If Sophie were here she could stop him. Parker thought.

"She's not here, she just left before the storm and she didn't want to wake you up." He explained while his face was etched with worry.

He bent down to her eye level, his eyes gentle and kind meeting her misty blue eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He saw her convulse under the sounds of the storm and his heart melted at the sight of her fear.

"They always say that they won't hurt me, but it always hurts." She looked up at him and Nate realized the lost little girl was so broken she couldn't decipher if he was telling the truth. She may be a woman but Nate saw the little girl that was weeping in front of him, and he wanted to comfort her. "Please" her tiny voice pleaded. "Just go away and I promise I will be good OK."

"Parker, I am telling you this because this is the truth. I will never hurt you, I promise, I swear it on my entire life." She stared into his eyes and that's where she found truth. He opened his arms wide and she fell into his arms as tears streamed down her face.

He held her as she cried. As she let out all things that were done to her and he felt his head plan on finding every person who had done her wrong. Parker's stomach filled with fluffiness and she wondered was this love? It felt so nice when he hugged her, not like so many years ago. So she asked.

"Nate…do you…do you love me?" she was still crying but she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you Parker." He said simply, feeling like a father again. "I will always love you Parker."

And for the first time she spoke the words that when she said them to Nate were true. "I love you too, Daddy."

So maybe it took her a long time to find someone to love, someone who would protect her and would never hurt her. But she had him, though she would always be afraid of thunder storms; though she would always be afraid that her father would come walking back into her life, she chose not to be afraid tonight; because today, for the first time, she was safe in daddy's arms.


End file.
